The present invention relates to a magnetic head and, more particularly, to a magnetic head for use with a buried servo magnetic storage apparatus.
Various approaches have heretofore been proposed for positioning a magnetic head over a disk medium with accuracy. Recording a servo signal in a part of the data surface of a disk medium is a typical approach. Specifically, a read/write head reproduces the servo signal out of the disk medium along with data. The servo signal is indicative of the current position of the read/write head.
The system using a servo signal as stated above may generally be classified into two types, i.e., a sector servo type system which records a servo signal in a part of a track and a buried servo type system which records a servo signal deep below the surface of a disk in such a manner to underlie a data signal.
In the buried servo system, two different methods are available for reading servo information out of a disk medium. One of them is to construct two independent heads into a single body so as to reproduce a read/write signal and a servo signal independently of each other. The other method is to separate a read/write signal and a servo signal from each other by processing a signal which is produced from a single head. The first-mentioned method compares unfavorably with the second-mentioned method with respect to physical positional errors, because a gap for the detection of a position and a gap to be positioned are spaced apart from each other, if not noticeably. The second-mentioned method is inferior to the first-mentioned method with respect to the optimization of the head, because it is constructed to produce both of a read/write signal and a servo signal out of the same core and coil.